Regrets of Hunt Confessions of Drake
by Lesa Bollyknecks
Summary: Will Gene and Alex reveal their feelings for each other before it's too late? Rubbish summery i know but can't give too much away. Rated M for language and adult content later on.
1. Is this just a dream?

**Regrets of Hunt and Confessions of Drake**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Ashes to Ashes nor do I own any of the characters unless I have created them myself.**

**Ashes belongs to Monastatic Productions and Kudos.**

**Nor do I own the lyrics that are used in a song used in this story.**

**This story is set somewhere between series one and series two. I don't think it matters when, but things have changed but does that mean that Alex and Gene will end up together?**

**Chapter 1 - Is this just a dream?**

"_Their eyes met from cross the room, his grey blue eyes, her hazel brown ones, it sent tingles down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and Goosebumps were on her arms._

"_Why do I feel like this? She asked herself, staring across the room t this man. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair, his broad shoulders, he was walking towards her._

_He's bloody gorgeous she found herself thinking._

"_Can I get you a drink? He asked smiling and sitting down beside her._

_Smiling she answered him, "Glass of house wine please." their eyes not breaking contact; a definite spark was obvious between them, an instant connection._

"_I'm Alex Drake" she said the curls of her dark hair softly framed her face perfectly._

_He gazed at her, her beauty astonished him._

"_How can this woman be so God damned beautiful" he thought._

"_What can I get you Senorita?" Luigi said to them, smiling from behind the bar._

"_A glass of house red for the lady and a pint for me" he replied._

_Two minutes later they were sitting at a tale in the corner, just gazing at each other, eyes not parting._

_He took her hand and kissed it softly, the leather of the glove arousing her._

"_I don't even know your name" She smiled at the familiar face, playing her part._

"_Oh in that case maybe we should get to know each other a bit better then" he smiled seductively, pulling her to her feet. He cupped her face in his hands and pulling her face close to his, his heartbeat quickened, as did hers, their lips mere millimetres from touching…"_

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!" The alarm by Alex's bed roared to life, causing Alex to bolt upright in bed, slamming it off.

There was a groan from the lump next to her.

"What time is it?" the lump groaned from beneath the quilt.

"Quarter to seven" Alex replied getting out of bed, wrapping her black silky dressing gown around her tightly.

In the kitchen she filled the kettle to make tea, looking at at the Crisp February morning, admiring the ring on her left hand. It was white gold with a ¼ carrot diamond in the centre with two smaller diamonds on either side of the larger.

She smiled to herself, not quite believing how lucky she was.

There was a pair of arms wrapped round her waist, as he kissed her neck

"Morning!" he whispered as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Morning" she giggled.

This had been a regular occurrence since they had gotten engaged six months ago, the wedding now a matter of weeks away.

"Sleep well?" he asked sitting down at the table.

"Of course" she said quickly picking up her mug of tea to hide her blushes, recalling the dream she had the previous night.

"Should I tell him?" she questioned herself, "Why was I dreaming of HIM?"

"You o.k.?" her fiancé asked her.

"Yes honey, Just thinking about work" she replied taking another mouthful of tea.

"Work." she thought,

Work would be where she would have to see THAT MAN. The same man she had been dreaming of for weeks now. Gene Hunt.

_**Eight Months Earlier…**_

Alex had met Gary randomly one night in Luigi's, she was sitting at the bar alone after her and Gene had one of their stupid arguments. Both too stubborn to be the first to apologise, so they weren't talking.

She had been sitting at the bar, Gene watching her from the other end of the room, subtly so she wouldn't know.

"A lady drinking alone?" a kind voice had asked from behind her, looking concerned, sitting down next to her.

Alex looked at him to see a man in his mid- thirties with grey eyes and curly blonde hair.

Smiling Alex couldn't help but notice that he resembled Gene slightly.

"Yeah, but what's a girl to do?" Alex smiled accepting his company.

She found out that night that he was an accountant and he worked in the city. He had recently went through a divorce after discovering that his wife had been having an affair, (Or so he told Alex)

She told him everything about herself, explaining that she was a D.I and she had a daughter called Molly.

Gene meanwhile scrutinised this new man wondering what he was like. He could tell Alex liked him. A lot. He knew this because she was smiling and laughing, gently touching his arm occasionally.

"God I wish that wer me!" he thought to himself, lighting a cigarette to take his mind off her. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on, and those legs, he didn't even want to think about them

The man called Gary Thompson pulled Alex to her feet and pulled her close to him, smelling her hair he began swaying her from side to side, in a slow dance.

Alex lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head softly, Alex repaying him by kissing him softly on the lips.

Their eyes met the sexual tension between them too much to bear.

Alex took his hand and led him up to her flat without even a word of good-bye to Gene.

That next day Alex had arrived at work smiling.

"A word Bolls!" Gene said opening his office door.

"What the bloody ell do ye think ye wer doin last night?" he blasted "Shagging thatcheright wankers again?"

"Don't pretend like you actually care Gene!" she shouted bloody hell are you to tell me who I can and can't shag?"

"Just lookin out for ye Bolls" Gene replied with a change of tone.

"Well I can look out for myself! Thank you very much!" she shouted back spitefully.

"Really?" he asked watching her curly brown hair shake with anger.

"You may find this hard to believe but YES, REALLY"" she shot back

"Bolls?" Gene said,

"WHAT?" Alex snapped

"Just be careful, o.k.?"

"I will" she said before leaving the office.

Gene couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Jesus Christ!" He thought,

"Stop it she's your D.I!"

_**Present day…**_

That was eight months ago. Alex remembered it well, because she and Gene hadn't really got on since. They were always disagreeing on evidence and about cases.

She was driving to work that same day remembering when she had told her colleagues that she was engaged, Shaz of course was over the moon, and Ray and Chris were also very happy for her, Gene had said he was happy for her, but she doubted him, his eyes gave it away. His usual bright blue eyes were full of sadness, but yet, she thought, they looked regretful.

"Regretful of what though?" she often thought She didn't know but all she could think of was the dream she kept having about him "Why him though?" she asked herself trying to put it to the back of her mind She could figure it out later.

She entered C.I.D that morning and the look on his face said it all.

Gene Hunt was lonely.

"Morning Gene!" She said standing at his office door.

"Morning D.I Bollyknickers" he replied looking up from his desk to see her stood there in her skinny jeans, white leather jacket and trademark stilettos.

He had begun calling her "Bolls" or "Bolly" again after she had gotten engaged.

"Gene?" she asked softly entering his office closing the door behind her, Gene looking at her peachy arse as she did so.

"What Bolly?" he asked, "I'm kinda busy!" he looked annoyed.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked sitting on the edge of his desk, "I mean we don't talk anymore, about anything other than cases, and even then we just shout at each other"

"I can't talk 't ye anymore Bolls, things have changed…" he trailed as his eyes met her brown ones.

"The only thing that's changed is that I'm engaged Gene" she said,

"That's just it Bolls…" he found himself saying without thinking.

"What?" Alex replied shocked at Genes revelation.

"What, I, ER… SHIT!" he stuttered, "What I mean is that yer always wi him, we don't ever spends time together anymore. Even at Luigi's he's always there!"

"He…" Alex trailed realising there was some truth in Genes words.

"Ha! See" Gene said a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh don't start!" she said her eyes showing a hint of sadness that didn't go un noticed by Gene.

"Bolls?" he asked as a tear tricked don her face, "Don't ye be going all Nancy bird on me" he said with a smile, pulling her into a tender hug.

His heart was beating loudly, so loudly that he was afraid that Alex would hear,

"I've missed you Gene!" she whispered the smell of tobacco and aftershave soothed her, and her sobs died away She pulled away from him placing a light kiss on his cheek before leaving his office to go fix herself up.

"Bloody 'ell" Gene spoke to himself, "Calm down man!"

All he could think about was her, and that kiss. That bloody kiss.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" he thought. "I've missed my bloody chance wi her. I've waited too long. It's too late now."

But the look of sadness from Alex's eyes made him realise that maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late.

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying this story; it was something I got the idea for at work one day and it wouldn't go away. If you want to find out what happen, if the wedding will go ahead, or if Alex realises her rue feelings for Gene before it's too late please review and let me know! **_

_**Thanks! xx**_


	2. Dinner

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Thanks to anyone who have read so far, read on to discover if Alex will realise her feelings and if Gene will ever get his Alex._

The next day Alex came into work, tears streaming own her face and over her cheeks.

"What's the matter Ma'am?" Shaz asked as Alex passed her desk to go into Gene's office, ignoring this question.

"Bolls, for Christ's sake what's happened?" Gene asked pulling the shade on his door to stop the prying eyes of Ray, Chris and Shaz staring at them as though they were goldfish in a bowl.

"He's slipping her one" Chris said to Ray,

"Don't be so disgusting Chris," Shax replied, "She's engaged."

"Wouldn't stop me" Ray said, "A bird like Drake?" I'd be right in there!"

"You two are disgusting" Shaz said leaving the room, disgusted, to go and file some documents.

In Gene's office Alex was sitting in the chair, Gene in front of her sitting on the edge of his desk.

Am I going to have to force it out of yer?" he asked, "Cause I don't fancy messin up yer pretty face!"

The edges of Alex's lips curled up into a slight smile as she began to explain to Gene,

"I said to Gary this morning that I wanted to spend more time with you, because you're like my best friend," she said in one breath, "And he accused me of sleeping with you"

"I wish…" he whispered without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked, her curious brown eyes met his blue ones.

"Nuthin…" he trailed, averting his eyes from hers in embarrassment.

"Gene, tell me what you mean" she urged.

"Jus when ye first came here I had a thing fur yer." he explained shuffling his feet embarrassed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him quietly.

"We work together, didn think it wer appropriate."

"You look at my arse enough!" She was smiling now.

"Oi! That's different" He protested with a smile.

"No its not!" she smiled back.

"Yer right it's not but I ain't hurtin anyone wi lookin, am I Bolls?"

"Let's have dinner tonight, Luigi's like old times." She smiled the same sadness was obvious that was there the day before.

Nodding in agreement, she kissed his cheek like before.

That night Alex wore a cream dress cut to just above her knee, and just a little cleavage showing.

Gene wore a white shirt and tied a blue tie loosely round his neck, complementing his eyes perfectly.

Alex noticed this the minute she entered the restaurant that night, and also noticed that Gene was sat at their old table in the corner like they use to.

"Ah Senorita!" Luigi welcomed Alex, "How long till the wedding now?"

"Two weeks" She replied but with a hint of sadness spilling through her eyes.

"You look sad senorita" Luigi commented, "Is everything o.k. with you and Mr. Hunt, you haven't been in together in a while"

"I've just been busy planning the wedding is all Luigi!"

"Have ewe grown apart?2 she asked herself.

Gene was watching her from the table, looking at her long endless legs.

"Stop it!" he scolded himself, "She's getting married in two weeks."

An evil voice I his head laughed at him, "Ha and it's not to you"

"Evening Bolls" he greeted her with that smile that was used only for her.

"God she's gorgeous" he thought to himself while tingles ran down her spine as he took her jacket off her, his fingers grazing against her shoulders.

"What did Gary say about ye havin dinner with me tonight?" he asked, secretly hoping that they would have had another argument so that he could comfort her again.

"Oh nothing," Alex smiled a devilish smile, "We made up!"

"Damn!" was what ran through his mind but he said, "Good!"

Picking up his menu.

"What yer havin then Bolls?"

"I think I'll have the Pollo aragosta" she said in a sexy Italian accent.

"What?" Gene asked looking totally bewildered.

"It's chicken in a tomato and white wine sauce with lobster, onion, lemons and prawns!" She smiled at him his gaze meeting hers before she turned away blushing.

"Yer not embarrassed are ye Bolls?" he asked winking at her.

"Course I'm not!" She lied, "Just hot!"

"Ye certainly are!" he winked again.

"Gene please change the subject" she begged, "I know that you think I'm hot Gene, and you may have had feelings for me in the past, but I'm engaged Gene. I'm engaged."

Her words hit him hard. Like a truck hitting him where it hurt.

"Are you really happy though?" he asked, "You don't smile as much as you used to."

"Of course I'm happy Gene." She said shocked at what he had just asked her, "I love him don't I?"

"Do you?" he probed, verging on the edge of falling out with her again.

"How DARE you ask me that!" She said loud enough to cause other diners to turn and look at them.

"Your food!" Luigi interrupted their "discussion" by placing steaming plates of food in font of them, Alex glaring at Gene in anger.

They ate their meals in silence, occasionally glancing at each other, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"You've gone and done it now" the evil voice in his head mocked him, "Just tell her"

"Alex…" he began,

"What?" she replied sounding annoyed?

"I…I…" He couldn't tell her, as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"Gene, why can't we have a conversation any more without it resulting in an argument?" her voice catching in her throat. "What's changed?" she was struggling to speak with a fear of crying, "We're not as close as we used to be Gene and I don't like it." The tears rushing out of her eyes down her pale cheeks, she was craving the softness of his touch, for him to embrace her and tell her it was all going to be o.k.

She got her wish. Gene was now round at her side of the table, pulling her into a gentle cuddle.

"Sshhh" he soothed "It'll be o.k."

"I'd better get back upstairs" she whispered to him before softly kissing his cheek,

"Goodnight Gene, I'll see you in the morning.

"There she goes, away to bed and it's not with you" the mocking voice had reappeared; choosing to ignore it Gene ordered a large whiskey from Luigi and sat at the bar.

"Senorita Drake does not look happy" Luigi said giving Gene his drink.

"She was happier before meeting that man she is marrying."

"I know," Gene replied, "I know."

"You should be with her Mr. Hunt; you compliment each other so well. You both come alive when you are together. An Italian knows love when he sees it!" Luigi said softly. "I can see it when you look at each other."

"Luigi!" Gene snapped, "When I want your advice, I'll ask for it. Comprende?"

Even though he had just blasted Luigi's advice, he realised that Luigi was right.

When he was with Alex he felt different, he did indeed feel alive. Every time she looked at him with those hazel eyes they ignited a fuse that burned within him burning to his core and the touch of her soft skin made him feel even more alive, and almost loved.


	3. The Sanctuary

_**Chapter 3 - A Sanctuary**_

_**Sorry for the delay in updating, my computer isn't working at the moment and couldn't get to buying my new laptop so I'm having to update at public libraries which is a pain but I just had to try and get this chapter up.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! xx**_

_**Special thanks to those who have reviewed so far, they are; Littlelostlauraa, Sashqueenofthejungle, supervixen17, wwedx, Celeste Martin and Lisa-McG-200413**_

_**Warning - There is some adult content in this chapter including violence**__. _

_**The lyrics from the song used aren't from the time but from a 1977 album from the fabulous Billy Joel! Which to me sums up Genes feelings for Alex?**_

Later that night Alex was cuddled up with Gary after returning from her dinner with Gene downstairs.

"How was dinner?" Gary asked sounding jealous.

"Oh it was o.k.," she replied, refusing to let her ever growing feelings for her D.C.I, her boss and friend to come between her and this man she loved lying beside her.

"Surely this is just a crush?" She asked herself, but ever time Gene looked at her with those eyes, those blue eyes, every time he hugged her after an argument with her she felt different, like she was electrically charged, like somehow she became alive.

She could not stop thinking of him, even as Gary began kissing her neck; she wished it was Gene who was here.

"Why can't I get that man out of my head?" She kept thinking this, over and over again, until the sudden realisation washed over her, a tidal wave of feelings suddenly made her realise,

"I'm in love with Gene Hunt!"

It was obvious now she had realised it, the butterflies in her stomach anytime he looked at her. Her heart skipped a beat every time their hands brushed when passing files to him, the electricity between them anytime he hugged her. The signs had all been there for months now, ever since their eyes had first met on the first day she had arrived here.

"God!" she moaned as Gary kissed her sensitive parts. She couldn't help it; the words had left her lips before she could stop them,

"Gene!" she moaned.

"WHAT?" Gary exploded; there was blaze of anger in his eyes, "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

"It's nothing…" Alex tried to explain herself, but the damage was done, "It's not what it seems!"

"NOT WHAT IT SEEMS?" He yelled pulling on his trousers on, Alex pulling her jeans on and pulled her blue top over her head,

"I BET YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HAVING IT OFF ALL ALONG?" he yelled at her, Alex becoming increasingly terrified at his anger.

"OH Yeah!" she shouted back sarcastically "We've been shagging on his desk everyday!"

The next thing Alex knew was that she was on the floor, the force of his hand on her cheek had caused her to fall, her cheek burning red from the force. Tears were rolling down her face, as the man that was supposed to love her, who was supposed to be marrying her in two weeks had just hit her.

"You're exactly like my ex-wife, you're a slapper, and like her you deserved that!" he shouted at her, his voice full of venom.

Alex had to get out of her flat; she had to get away from this man, terrified of what he might do to her. Grabbing her white leather jacket and slipping her feet into her red stilettos she ran down the stairs and out the door, the cold February air slapping her in the face like a thousand knives. She began running.

"To where?" she thought still running, her feet taking her to the only place she could think of. Gene's.

Alex had only ever been to Gene's house once. It was a pretty detached house, that sat back from the main road, Isolated by its surroundings by a few trees on the driveway.

She could see the Quattro sitting in the driveway, close to the house, its beauty illuminated by light that crept out from a crack in the curtains. She knew that the warmth of Gene's house could be her sanctuary at least for tonight.

Shivering from the cold she rang the bell, and she could her it buzzing on the other side of the door.

Two minutes later Gene opened the door, still wearing the clothes he had been wearing earlier that night.

"Alex?" he questioned her, using her first name to show he was concerned at the thought of his beautiful D.I standing on his doorstep at midnight.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her voice barley a whisper.

He simply held the door open for her, his ever growing concern for her as when she stepped inside the door she began trembling, a mixture of the cold n relief that she was now safe.

"What the 'ells happened Bolls?" he asked gently, guiding her into the living room and sitting her down on his sofa. Sitting close to her, but not close enough to invade her space.

"Have you got any whiskey?" she asked tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"Course I have Bolls, what de ye think? That I'm not going to have whiskey in my house?" he smiled pouring two large glasses of whiskey and handing one to Alex, who took it from him, downing it in one. It burned her throat, and she felt it burning all the way to the pit of her stomach.

Noticing that her left cheek was red and swollen, he asked her softly,

"What happened Alex?" gently touching it.

"He…He… hit me…" she answered him with the truth knowing just exactly how he would react.

"Where does the bastard live?" he was fuming, "I'll kill the bastard!"

"Gene" Alex said gently, "Leave it…it's fine"

"No, It's NOT FINE Alex" his eyes full of rage, "Men DO NOT hit women!"

"Gene" Alex said even softer, standing to meet his gaze. "I think it was over anyway, because I realised I loved someone else" she whispered, she could feel his breath on his face now.

"Who?" he asked already knowing the answer

"You" she whispered back, "Now will you dance with me?"

"Gene Hunt does not do dancing but will make an exception for you." he replied in a sultry tone, pulling Alex close to him, his heavy breath on her neck, mixed with the smell that defined him, tobacco, whiskey and his aftershave, sent tingles down her spine.

"_She can kill with a smile, _

_She can wound with her eyes,_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see_

_And she hides like a child_

_But she's always a woman to me."_

"Gene…" Alex whispered "Pull me closer"

He done as she had asked, pulling his arm tighter around her waist, as he gazed into her soul through her hazel eyes.

"_She can lead you to love_

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth,_

_But she'll never believe you_

_And she'll take what you give her_

_As long as it's free_

_Yeah she steals like a thief_

_But she's always a woman to me."_

Their lips were now millimetres from each other; they could feel each others breath on their lips, as they looked deep into each others souls.

Their lips locked in a soft, but passionate lingering kiss.

"Gene…" she breathed before their lips crashed each other again, this time with more passion, his tongue entering her mouth to explore it as she did the same to him Her arms were weaved around his neck as his were entwined around her waist, pulling her close to him His fingers slipped below the waistband of her jeans to pull out the blue top, and pulled it over her head. She took his hand and lead him out into the hallway, slamming the tape player off when they passed.

She undid the buttons of his shirt, placing little butterfly kisses over his jaw line and neck, whilst her massaged her breasts through her lacy bra, a groan escaped her throat in approval. She slid the white shirt off his shoulders while kissing him passionately.

Upon entering his bedroom she undone his belt, pulling it through the loops, placing a hand over the bulge in his trousers.

"Alex!" He groaned in pleasure as she unzipped his trousers pushing him backwards onto the bed, He flipped her over so he could place little kisses along her bare stomach, her moans causing his bulge to twitch with delight.

He removed her jeans, throwing them somewhere behind him, not actually caring here.

"Gene, I want you in me!" she groaned as he sucked her nipples through the fabric of her bra.

She flipped him over, so she could straddle him, an audible groan escaped his lips as she rubbed herself over his huge bulge. Tracing his bare chest with her tongue, she made her way down his body, before slowly removing his black boxers to reveal his massive penis.

"Oh Lord!" he moaned as Alex took him in her mouth, sucking hard, taking him whole in her mouth.

"Alex! You are bloody amazing!" he shouted out in pleasure.

He flipped her over again undoing the clip on her bra whilst sucking on her neck.

He kissed her body all the way down to her knickers where he paused,

"Jesus Alex yer soakin!" He spoke softly and sexily.

He removed her knickers with his teeth before plunging two fingers into her core.

"OH GOD!" she screamed with pleasure, thinking,

"Bloody hell he IS good at this!"

He removed his fingers, kissing her passionately,

"Gene I need you now!" she cried out, not being able to wait any longer.

He parted her steamy folds, sliding easily into her, and by the expression on her face he knew she was enjoying herself, her moans causing him to thrust slowly but firmly into her, as her moans became louder her trust harder and faster, she was arching her back for him to go deeper,

"Oh GENE! YES!" She cried as she neared orgasm, he flipped them over again so she was now on top, grinding down on top of him, he was holding onto her hips thrusting even harder and faster than before.

"Oh Alex!" he groaned louder as her walls clamped down around him.

"Oh Gene, Gene, GEEENNNEEE!" she screamed at the same time he spilled into her steamy core at the same time he shouted her name, just as loud as she had shouted his seconds earlier.

Neither moved for a few minutes, Alex leaning over his hot sweaty body to kiss him softly, the passion still burning in his eyes.

He held her close to him, and they fell asleep listening to each others breathing and heartbeat looking deep into each others souls.

_**Thanks for reading, but there's more to come, how will they react the next morning? And will their colleagues C.I.D know?**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed the last chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating I've been busy changing the story slightly as well as writing more chapters for my other fan fiction!**_

The beans of light that shone through the crack in the curtains, lighting up her face which was rested on Gene's chest. He had been awake for about an hour watching the sleeping beauty in his arms, listening to her breathing deeply.

Alex had became increasingly aware of being watched,

"Stop staring Gene" she whispered without opening her eyes.

"But yer beautiful Alex" he whispered back, kissing her forehead softly.

"Mmm…" She mumbled opening her eyes to see his piercing blue eyes looking at her lovingly.

"Morning" she huffed, her throat sore from all the screaming she had done the night before, smiling at the thought of it.

"What ye smiling at?" Gene asked gently stroking her curly hair.

"You don't lie do you?" she smiled,

"About what?" Gene asked smiling.

"You certainly do know how to push a woman's buttons, AND you ARE bigger in every department."

"You sound surprised Bolls!" he smiled.

"You know, you're a lot d you'd be." she said seductively, fingering his bare chest.

"So you've fantasized about this then? Gene asked her, "You're not the only one."

"Gene…" Alex trailed, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Alex…" he trailed, he didn't need to say anything, she knew, his eyes said it. Kissing her softly he rolled her over once again.

Twenty minutes later as they lay in each others arms, the phone buy Gene's bed rang.

"What?" he said on answering it.

"Oh Ray, SHIT -What time is it?" 

"D.I Drake hasn't turned up yet" Ray said.

Alex started fingering his bare chest again, causing Gene to stutter.

"Right…O.k.…. I' better go…" Gene stuttered, distracted by the naked woman in his bed.

"You o.k. Guv?" Ray asked, "You sound distracted."

"RAY Bugger off, I'll be in soon." Gene stuttered slamming the phone down.

"Alex its 11am!" Gene said, "We should really get to work."

"You won't tell them will you?" she asked sounding upset,

"About what?" he replied, "About that bastard?" course I won't Alex, it's up to you."

"Thanks!" she smiled as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"You won't tell them about us will ye?" he asked looking concerned.

"No. why?" she replied.

"I need to keep my hard as nails attitude, ye know what Ray and Chris are like."

"Course I won't tell them"! She smiled as she got out of Genes bed, still smiling from her night of passion with Gene.

Half an hour later they entered C.I.D together.

"About bloody time." Ray said,

"Get lucky last night Guv?"

"I did actually" he replied winking at Alex when no one else was looking.

"I bet you've been shagging this morning and that's why yer late D.I Drake!"

Ray said eyeing Alex.

"Oi!" Gene shouted, "Do not speak to your senior officer like that! How would you feel if you were the one on the firing line?"

"Sorry Guv" Ray replied sheepishly.

Gene slammed his office door closed, causing the blinds to jump.

"Ma'am" Shaz said, "you look happier this morning, happier than you have for ages."

"I am Shaz, I'm the happiest I've been since I came here.

Noticing that Alex wasn't wearing her engagement ring, Shaz asked, "Where's your engagement ring Ma'am?"

"Oh I must have forgot to put it on this morning" Alex lied, realizing it must be somewhere under Genes bed, and smiled to herself.

"Alex!" Gene bellowed from his office, "In here now!"

Smiling she began the slow walk to his office, closing the door behind her.

He was staring at her legs, the same legs that were wrapped around him an hour earlier.

"What?" she gave a devilish smile and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Ye know what, I'm going 't get that bastard for what he done to you."

"Gene just leave it, I doubt I'll ever see him again anyway."

"You'd better not have used me Alex." Gene wasn't smiling.

"I would never do that Gene, after what I said, how can you even think that?"

There was a knock at the door, and Shaz popped her head round it.

"Gary's on the phone for you Ma'am."

"I'll be there in a second" Alex said,

"See what I mean Bolls,…" he grunted, "Don't let him talk ye round."

He was scared foe Alex's well being, but also didn't want to be rejected by yet another woman.

"Alex I'm sorry about last night" Gary's voice was pleading on the other side of the phone, "But you can see where I was coming from."

"Understand what?" Alex shouted down the phone, causing Gene to come out of his office and prise the receiver from Alex's fingers.

"Listen here ye BASTARD, You'll pay for what ye done t' her. Don't ye dare go near her again or you'll have m t' deal with. I'll crush yer balls in a vice." The line had gone dead. He hung the receiver back on its hooks and turned to see every set of eyes in the room on him.

"Thank-you" Alex whispered.

"Guv, what the hell was that all about?" Ray asked.

Gene looked at Alex who gave a slight nod.

"Me and Gary are finished." Alex explained.

"Oh Ma'am why didn't you say anything?" Shaz gave her friend a hug. Shaking her head, tears in her eyes, she took a deep breath and explained.

"He hit me last night."

"Bastard!" both Ray and Chris said at the same time.

"He what?" Shaz asked a silent Alex.

"I realised last night that I didn't really love him anyway." She continued looking straight at Gene.

"I eventually realised that I was in love with someone else, someone I've been in love with since the first day I met him…."

Alex stood up and passionately kissed Gene, who kissed back, enwinding his arms round her waist, her hands round his neck, to a chorus of "Woo's" from C.I.D.

They smiled at each other, their foreheads pressed against each others.

"I knew it!" Shaz smiled "It was obvious!"

"I thought I was too late" Gene smiled at Alex who he realised had just confessed her feelings for him in a very public place. She had been the woman he had been waiting for his entire life. He didn't even need to say a word. She knew he felt the same.

_**Well thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you want more of this story! xx**_


End file.
